wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cutlass
((Cutlass is D.A.'s OC, no swiping dudes!)) �� Appearance �� Cutlass is a petite, curvy light grey dragonet with shimmery scales, and a soft build. She is quite small for her age, and seemingly adorable and helpless. She has light perwinkle scales overlapping her irredescent grey ones, and her underbelly is a darker shade of grey. Her wing membrane is deep purple, and her Aquatic marks are the darkest blue. Strangely, around Cutlass's eyes are entrancing black markings that go below and above her sapphire blue orbs (eyes), and look like tiny gems, or dark eyeshadow. She wore dangly emerald earrings, and a claw woven anklet on her right ankle. But after her job with the Queen, she is now covered horn to talon in elaborate jewelry. A pearl harness, stud earrings, Bangles, and a gold and Ruby choker adorn her frail body. The one dangerous thing about Cutlass are her talons, which are long, beautiful, and wickedly sharp. She prides herself on this, since she believes they are the only beautiful thing about her. But would never dream of harming someone with them. �� Personality �� Despite her daring name, she is actually quite laid back, well she tries to be. She does love adventure and maybe a few pranks now and then, but mostly prefers being alone, and watching and charting fish species. She dreams of one day finding romance, and a little bit of danger. And is often found bobbing about daydreaming. If someone is being bullied or is in trouble, she will drop all her thing and help them. She can be fierce, and has a surprisingly loud voice for such a sweet creature. Shs loathes bullies, and mean dragons. �� Backstory �� Cutlass was born to two council members of the queen. As soon as she hatched, she has a burden of being great rested on her tiny wings. From an early age her "gift" of empathy developed, and she told her parents hoping they would be proud of her. They were, in a different way then she had hoped for. They told the Queen quickly, and Cutlass was soon the Queen's pet. Having her swim with her, and not leave her side. Since Cutlass could sense a dragons true intentions, she was used as a some kind of body gaurd. Once she asked her parents to ask the Queen to let her go, but her parents just reaped the benefits of having a royally loved daughter. Without an aggressive nature to begin with, Cutlass sadly went along with being nearly a prisoner to her queen. One day though, she wriggled away to go follow some seahorses, but was quickly found by the gaurds and whicked back to the Queen's side. After then, she wore a silver leash attaching her to the Queen. She reluctantly agrees, and as she matured, the leash was removed, but she remains as the Queen's pet, for now. Though she is secretly conspiring to escape from the Deep Sea Palace and become a an explorer. �� Trivia �� * Loves all fish and sea creatures except crabs * Has a horrible fear of crabs * Hates being called a cinnamon roll though she is one. * Loves fruit, her favorite is coconut that SeaWings bring from the rainforest * Is a hopeless romantic * Doesn't have a mean bone in her body * Thinks she's ugly * Has really low self esteem * Loves helping other dragons �� Likes �� * Coconut * Sea creatures * Scrolls * Knowledge * Harmless mischief * Swimming * Cold water * Pearls * Romance * Other dragon's being happy * Sea horses * Wood carvings * Bubbles * Having fun * Adventuring * Eating * Daydreaming *Splashing dragons (hehe) �� Dislikes �� * The smell of dead fish * Meat * Bullies * Being confined * Small spaces * sadness * The queen, though she doesn't hate her * boredom.... �� Relationships (you may ask to be here) �� Prince Seal- "Hm, Seal, oh he seems really sweet, I just don't know if he likes me..." ~ Cutlass Cutlass really, really admires the young SeaWing prince, and thinks he is really sweet and interesting. XD. Sense she is an empath, she knows he is really brave inside, and is actually developing quite the low key crush on him. She doesn't know he's animus yet, but she knows he's hiding something, she knows that whatever it is, she'll like him the same, or perhaps even more! Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Occupation (Student)